


hunger

by mimiwrites



Series: vampire au [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Vampire Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimiwrites/pseuds/mimiwrites
Summary: As promised, Atsumu is going to train Kageyama into being a successful vampire. His first lesson does not go according to plan, however, when they come across a skilled vampire hunter.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: vampire au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718317
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 to “fledgling,” though you don’t really need to read it first to understand this

It was nightfall, which meant that while many humans were boarding up inside their homes, other creatures were just beginning to wake up, and they were hungry. 

Atsumu kept his promise to Kageyama, and as soon as they were both ready they headed towards the wood. Atsumu knew some humans still crept around after dark, usually for nefarious reasons, but that just made devouring them a lot less complicated. 

Kageyama was antsy, starved for more blood. Atsumu hadn’t seen a hunger like this since, well, since Hinata. Even though he’d just eaten a few people the night before, by the look in his eyes, Atsumu would’ve thought Kageyama hadn’t eaten in weeks. 

“Now, Tobio, there’s a lot you need to know about feeding,” Atsumu told him as they strolled through the trees. “It’s not as simple as eating any human you come across.”

“How come?” Kageyama asked, and Atsumu couldn’t help but smile at his innocence. 

“There are rules we abide by, you know. If we didn’t have rules, we’d fall into chaos.”

“So we all follow the same rules?”

“Well,” Atsumu shook his head and looked up at the moon. “Not everyone agrees with it. There are some who would rather rule over humans entirely rather than live amongst them. They’re dangerous, Tobio. They’d kill another vampire if one got in their way.”

Kageyama nodded to himself, starting to understand a little better what it was that Yachi and Hinata did. 

“If you did break any of our laws, such as killing another vampire, you’d have to be judged before our council,” Atsumu continued. “But don’t worry, I’m going to teach you the proper way to kill a human.”

That got Kageyama excited, even though just a few months prior it would have made him scorn. He was starving, and getting more so by the minute. It was starting to get a little hard to process the information Atsumu was giving him, like his mind was pushing through a thick, red fog. 

“Come on,” Atsumu said, jumping up to a high branch effortlessly. Kageyama thought it looked more like gliding. 

He tried his best to follow, but put too much kick into his jump, and nearly missed the branch entirely. He struggled a moment to regain his footing, and Atsumu laughed amiably. 

“The only humans out here this late are either travelers, criminals, or hunters,” Atsumu told him. 

“Hunters? But what would they be hunting?” Kageyama asked. 

“Us.”

Kageyama looked into Atsumu’s eyes, which had become serious. 

“If we keep to the shadows, we have a better chance of not getting caught. If humans found out about us, we’d have an angry mob at our doorstep, so don’t go looking for trouble.”

“I wouldn’t,” Kageyama said quickly. 

“Mm, I didn’t think you would, you seem like a real goody-goody,” Atsumu grinned, causing Kageyama to frown. He was not a goody-goody.

They spent the next hour going over different methods. Atsumu told him about different routes that were frequented by humans, and showed him where would be good places to hide and how to attack. He explained how they could use hypnosis, telepathy, telekinesis, depending on each vampire’s own skill set. 

Suddenly, due to their heightened senses, they could both hear that someone was approaching. 

“Ok, Tobio,” Atsumu whispered. “Here’s your chance to show me what you’ve got.”

Kageyama jumped back a few trees, waiting for the approaching human with extreme focus. He was truly starving now, almost unable to wait another moment. A part of him wanted to run down and meet them so that he didn’t waste another second before sinking his teeth into warm flesh. His mouth hung wide open, despite not having worked himself up yet. 

Atsumu realized who was approaching just a moment too late. 

“Wait—“ he tried to say to Kageyama, but he was already flying out of the tree and on top of his victim. 

The force of the impact caused the human’s lip to split open, and the scent of blood sent Kageyama into a frenzy. It was as if he stepped out of himself, and let another person take over. All he could see, smell, and desire for, was blood. 

Kageyama’s movements were sloppy, despite his strength. The person he had tried to sink his teeth into had deflected him, and pushed a silver blade against his chest. Kageyama hissed at the burn and pulled back briefly before jumping back in. The human curved Kageyama’s thrashing body to the ground, trying to get on top of him and pin him. They drew up their hand, which was now wielding a wooden stake, ready to plunge through Kageyama’s chest. There was a brief moment of hesitation, and Kageyama used it to throw the human off of him and clamber on top. 

‘Eat, eat, eat, eat,’ was all he could think right now. To him, this human didn’t even have a face, the scent of their blood was driving him crazy. He needed to have it, he needed to drink it. He opened his mouth wide, ready to sink his fangs into this human’s neck. 

Suddenly, he was pulled off with enormous strength. He thrashed around wildly, unsure of what was happening. 

“Stop it!” Atsumu commanded, but Kageyama was too far gone, and continued to fight against his grip. 

“Tobio?” the human said in horror. 

Atsumu looked over in shock. 

“Omi-kun,” he gaped. “You...know him?”

Sakusa stumbled up from the forest floor, finding purchase against a tree. 

“Tobio?” he asked again, eyes wide. The wooden stake was lying at his feet. 

He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The creature that just attacked him, who he himself almost nearly killed, that was now thrashing around in the arms of a vampire who made his life a nuisance, was his dear little cousin. 

They had grown up together, their family was extremely close. Sakusa always considered Kageyama more like a little brother. Being just slightly older, he had looked out for him. They were both a little awkward around other children, but never with each other. They got along well, and preferred each other’s company over anyone else’s. 

But with time they’d lost touch, and Sakusa went away to train to become a hunter. He hadn’t seen Kageyama in years. And now, he was the very thing Sakusa had sworn to destroy. The sweet boy he’d once known was now a snarling, bloodthirsty beast. 

Sakusa looked back at the one holding his beloved cousin. The gears in his head started turning, and his horror was quickly replaced by rage. 

“You…” Sakusa glared. 

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu said carefully. “I can explain—“

“You did this!” Sakusa growled. “I can’t believe I—I should have known you’d—“

Atsumu wasn’t sure which part of this Sakusa was referring to. That he thought that Atsumu turned Kageyama into a vampire, or that he deliberately tried to hurt him. 

Sakusa started to walk off, wanting to get as far away as possible. It wasn’t even that he felt his life was in mortal danger anymore, a small part of him knew he wasn’t. It was that this entire situation was hard for him to wrap his head around. 

“Kiyoomi, wait!” Atsumu called, but Sakusa just glared at him and continued walking. Kageyama snarled and scratched out for him, his eyes dark and wild. Atsumu could smell Sakusa’s blood, too, of course. He needed to get Kageyama away from him. 

“Time for your next lesson, Tobio,” Atsumu told him as he dragged him away back towards Yachi’s castle. “Learning control.”

—

Sakusa’s head was spinning, less from the blunt force he took earlier and more because of who it came from. How could Kageyama, how could Atsumu, do this to him? He should have known better, known better than to allow any familiarity between him and that damned vampire. He felt disgusting, like he needed to take a wire brush to his entire body and soul. 

He threw down his hunting supplies on the table with a grunt, not bothering to carefully put them away like he usually did when he got home. He hadn’t felt despair like this before. Despite not having seen him in years, he still loved his cousin dearly. But he was a vampire now, and Sakusa was a vampire hunter. If he didn’t kill him, surely someone else would. His heart sank further in his chest, like an anchor thrown out at sea, slowly sinking further down until hitting rock bottom. 

He stared at himself in the mirror hanging on his wall. The blood on his lip had dried now, but he looked like a ghost. His skin had lost some of its color, and the bags under his eyes seemed darker than usual. He looked hard at himself and wondered what he would do if he saw Kageyama again. 

Though he saw nothing else in his reflection, he could hear the faint sound of someone coming in through the window behind him. In a swift movement, Sakusa grabbed a wooden stake off of the table and whirled around. He was only slightly surprised to see Atsumu standing there. 

“Omi,” Atsumu said cautiously. “Just let me explain—“

“Explain how the hell you know where I live, or why my cousin is now a fucking vampire who tried to kill me tonight?” Sakusa spat back. He wasn’t going to let his guard down. 

“I was trying to help him—“

“Help him?” Sakusa all but shouted. “By turning him into a monster?”

Atsumu looked almost hurt by that, but Sakusa knew better. He only trusted this vampire as far as he could throw him. 

“I’m not the one who turned him,” Atsumu finally said. 

“I don’t believe you,” Sakusa glared. 

“Why would I lie?”

“Does it matter?”

Atsumu took a step forward looking very serious, more so than Sakusa had ever seen him before. 

“It does to me,” he said, taking another step even as Sakusa kept the stake pointed directly at his heart. “Because it clearly matters to you.”

Sakusa had nothing to say to that. 

“What were you even doing out there?” he asked accusingly instead. 

“I was trying to teach him…” Atsumu trailed off, knowing this would be a sore subject to talk about. 

“Teach him to be a murderer? Am I supposed to thank you?” Sakusa took a small step back, trying to inch closer to where he kept holy water, just in case. 

“I didn’t know it was you!” Atsumu said defensively, as if that was supposed to make him feel any better. 

“And what if it had been another hunter, then? They would have killed him.” Sakusa’s voice quivered at the last word, betraying his usual ability to stay calm under pressure. 

Atsumu’s eyes seemed to soften, which just put Sakusa more on edge. 

“I’ll protect him, Omi. I give you my word,” Atsumu said. 

Sakusa shook his head. 

“Your word means nothing to me.”

Atsumu gave him a small, toothless smile. 

“I promise, I’ll keep him safe for you,” he assured him. 

“But can you keep him safe from himself?” Sakusa challenged. He’d never seen a vampire act the way Kageyama did tonight. He’d seen his fair share of depraved beasts, but at least with vampires, there was usually a bit more tact. Kageyama didn’t even recognize him, and Sakusa doubted that he would have recognized himself. 

“I’m,” Atsumu started, but took another pause before answering. “I’m going to try.” 

Despite himself, Sakusa found himself wanting to believe him. Atsumu seemed sincere, even though Sakusa had known him to be the teasing type. But he wasn’t teasing him, now. 

“If you don’t, I’ll kill you,” Sakusa said. Please take care of him, is what he meant to say. Atsumu appeared to understand, anyway. “Now get the hell out of my room.”

Atsumu smiled at him and nodded, and casually strolled back to the window. Sakusa watched him carefully, just in case he tried to pull any tricks. 

“You never explained how you know where I live,” Sakusa reminded him. 

Atsumu turned to look at him, his fangs poking out of his cheeky grin. 

“Didn’t I?” 

Before Sakusa could press him further, Atsumu leapt out the window and disappeared into the night. He probably shouldn’t sleep here, now that a vampire had confirmed his whereabouts, but Sakusa found himself too exhausted to give a damn right now. He would sleep peacefully that night, but he would tell himself in the morning that it definitely, certainly was not because he trusted that damned vampire. 

**Author's Note:**

> my first published sakuatsu fic... these two are fun to write. i have a lot more ideas for them in this au. thank you for reading!
> 
> fakeanimeboi on twitter


End file.
